The Girl in the White Gown
by meguhanu
Summary: 16 year old Victoria becomes the unwilling victim of Loki during the events in Germany after she tries to save the elderly man. THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl in the White Gown**

The music swelled loudly at the gala in Germany. Sixteen year old Victoria sat at a table all alone while her father wined and dined with some of the richest people around these parts. She was bored to death, but she passed the time talking to her best friend Sissy over the phone.

"Tell me why we can't just text," said Sissy in an aggravating growl in her voice.

"I told you, my father doesn't like me texting. He says talking is old school and old school is the best school," said Victoria in an annoyed manner. She was twisting her long black hair in and out of her fingers.

"He checks in every now and again," said Victoria. She brushed her hair out of her face to reveal her bright blue eyes with her white and silver eye shadow shading her eyes brighter than they were.

"Where is he now?" asked Sissy.

Victoria peeked over the crowd and saw her father talking to an old woman.

"He's schmoozing some old woman," said Victoria.

"That's gross," said Sissy.

"Tell me about it," said Victoria. She rolled her eyes.

"Has he even spent an hour with you or anything?" asked Sissy.

"No he basically tossed me aside like some old toy that had fulfilled its' usefulness," said Victoria.

"So what else exciting is going on?" asked Sissy.

Victoria was on her phone most of the night talking to her friend back in the United States, basically saying how bored she was that her father had basically tricked her into this vacation.

"He said we would be having lots of fun," said Victoria sarcastically.

"Like a fool I believed him! What a crock of bullshit," said Victoria.

"Maybe he's just having a tough time getting started," said Sissy.

"It's been four fucking weeks and I haven't enjoyed myself at all. We didn't even go shopping or go to restaurant or anything! The only thing good about tonight is this dress I'm wearing," said Victoria.

"What does it look like? I want fashion tidbits now!" screamed Sissy over the ear piece.

"I'll do you one better. Hang on and I'll send you a pic," said Victoria.

Victoria stood up and walked towards the back pillars where there were no guests around. She spun around and took a selfie of the dress which was floor length chiffon, had a jeweled bodice, and was pure white.

Victoria sent it and waited to hear back from Sissy.

"Did you get it?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah I did and I have to say you are rocking that dress, but who's that cute guy in the background?" asked Sissy.

"What guy?" asked Victoria.

She turned around and saw a man in his mid to late twenties, with black hair sleeked back showing off his piercing greenish eyes and pale skin.

He wore a black suit with a green and yellow scarf. What was really weird was that he had some sort of staff in his right hand.

Victoria cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't know who that is. Probably some guy here for the exhibition," said Victoria. She paid no mind to the guy and went back to her table to sip some soda.

Sissy and Victoria chatted for a few more minutes, then the room erupted in screams.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sissy on the other end.

"People are screaming and running," said Victoria. She looked in all directions and watched people run with panicked look on their faces.

"I've got to go Sissy! Something is going on," said Victoria. She hung up the phone, put it in her purse, and followed the crowd rushing out the door.

Before she reached the door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

That man she had seen earlier had an elderly gentleman pinned on the table-like alter piece of art. The old man's body was trembling under the other man's grip. This black haired man wasn't letting him up. He was killing the old man. He was taking his eyeball.

The black haired mans' eyes found his way to Victoria. He glared at her and smiled, his eyes looking at her body up and down.

Victoria was staring into the eyes of a mad man. Who was this guy? Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"You sick fuck!" screamed Victoria before she too was pushed out the door.

"This just got a lot more interesting," said Loki.

Victoria didn't hear him over all the screaming.

Once she got outside, she tried to find her father.

"Dad! Dad!" she shouted.

She didn't see him at all. She was being pushed in every direction possible. She tried following the crowd, but the crowd was being herded left and right.

Loki was now making his way out, but his clothes were changing, like magically changing. From his suit and tie he now wore gold and green leather like armor, with a glowing staff in one hand. But what was most terrifying was the huge gold helmet a top his head that had two horns protruding from the top.

A cop car came speeding down the road, its' lights flashing blue and red, but with one flick of that staff that Loki held, the car came to a screeching halt, being skidded with the front of the car sliding on the pavement, while the back was in the air. It crashed on the cement.

Loki focused his attention to the crowd.

"Kneel before me," he said.

The crowd tried running, but all they could do was run into his clones that were keeping them trapped. They were being herded like cattle to slaughter.

Everyone was in a panic, especially Victoria. She had begun to shake in fear.

The man's voice boomed again.

"I said KNEEL!" he yelled. This time everyone obeyed and kneeled down to him. Victoria was among the few of the last to go down. She hid her head while he made his way into the crowd of terrified Germans. He chuckled.

He spoke again.

"Is this not simpler?" he asked.

"Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," the man said.

An old man stood up in defiance.

"Not to men like you," he said.

Victoria looked up. She was right beside him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"There are no men like me," said Loki.

"There are always men like you," said the old man.

Loki smiled while raising his scepter.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example," said Loki. And he took aim.

"NO!" yelled Victoria.

She jumped up and pushed the old man down on the pavement and the shot missed both of them. Instead it hit a tree, cracking it in half.

"Are you okay?" asked Victoria, helping the old man up.

"I'm fine dear," said the old man.

"What do we have here? A hero?" asked Loki.

He approached Victoria.

"Oh yes. You," said Loki

"You're the one who called me a 'sick fuck' as you so bluntly put it," said Loki.

Victoria stood up while Loki approached Victoria. Loki could see her body trembling. He was much taller than Victoria's small petite body.

"Your dress is ruined. But I must say, the blood gives it a nice touch, wouldn't you say?" asked Loki.

"You really are mentally disturbed aren't you?" asked Victoria.

Loki started to reach out to touch her face.

"Get away from me you freak," said Victoria slapping away his hand. She backed away from him.

Loki smiled. No woman had dared to strike him before.

"Did you enjoy the little show inside?" asked Loki.

"I saw you kill that other man! How can that be joyful?!" screamed Victoria.

"Yes well, I needed something of his," said Loki.

"Yeah and I bet you stole it no doubt," said Victoria.

"I take what I want," said Loki.

"So you're a thief and a freak," said Victoria.

Loki smashed her across the face sending her to the pavement.

"Watch your tongue you foolish mortal," said Loki.

Loki turned to the old man.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

He raised his scepter and stuck it through the man's chest.

Everyone screamed and started to run again. This time Loki let them.

"No!" screamed Victoria.

"Scream all you want. Nothing can help him now," said Loki.

Victoria crawled over to the gentleman and saw he was still alive.

He was gagging on his own blood, while trying to talk.

"Ssh. Don't try to talk. Put pressure on it," said Victoria using her dress to press over the bleeding stab wound.

"You're actions are futile. He's dying anyway," said Loki watching Victoria's sad attempt to keep the man alive.

"You really are a monster," said Victoria as she watched the blood continue to flow.

"No dear, your pathetic human race is the real monster," said Loki.

Victoria said nothing else to Loki.

Within seconds the elderly man was dead.

"No come on! Stay with me. Don't die, Come on. Fight God damn it! Fight!" said Victoria but it was too late.

Victoria found herself crying for this man. He was the one who stood up to Loki for his beliefs.

"Oh what a shame," said Loki.

"What have you done?! What have you done?!" asked Victoria in between sobs.

"I got what I came for but that doesn't mean I can't walk away without something more precious," said Loki.

Victoria felt herself being pulled up by her waist and being dragged away from the man's body.

"What the hell you asshole! Let me go!" screamed Victoria. Loki lifted her as if she were a light weight sack of flour.

"This would go much easier if you didn't refuse," said Loki.

"Get off me!" screamed Victoria. She scrambled her hands on Lokis' arms, trying to get him to drop her.

"You heard her! Release her," said a male voice from behind Loki and Victoria.

"Well isn't a surprise," said Loki.

He spun around with an arm around Victoria's neck, his grip tightening around her throat, cutting off her air circulation.

Victoria clung her hands on Lokis' arms, trying to get a good sight of who spoke to Loki. She was so close to Loki, that she could smell the leather.

"Dad?" she asked.

"No miss," said a man who stepped forward in red white and blue uniform with a huge shield with a star on it.

"Who are you?" asked Loki. Victoria was curious too.

"Captain America and I'm not going to tell you again to let the girl go," said Captain America.

"Why would I want to let her go?" asked Loki, grinning and putting the scepter on her left cheek, guiding it down her face, cutting her face open in the process.

Victoria gritted her teeth, trying not to scream from the pain that erupted on her face.

"Red suits her doesn't it?" asked Loki.

Captain America took another step forward while Loki took another back.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be," said Captain America.

"I don't intend to make this hard. You can disappear any time you like," said Loki.

"Fuck this shit," said Victoria.

She opened her mouth and bit Loki hard on the arm.

She bit harder and harder downwards until she was tasting blood. She kept her eyes closed until the metallic taste was overwhelming.

Loki grunted in pain.

He spun her around to face him.

Victoria smiled and spit the blood in his face.

Loki was angered at this action and punched her across the face for the second time.

Victoria's face met the cement hard. She whimpered while trying to crawl away from him.

"You'll pay for that," said Loki wiping away the blood on his face. He looked down at his bite mark that she graciously left.

"Don't worry," mumbled Victoria, gazing back at Loki.

"I don't have rabies," she said cuddling the bruise that was forming on her face.

Before Loki could retaliate, Captain America came forward, punching Loki in the face and sending him flying into a stone statue, smashing it to smithereens.

"Good one," said Captain America.

He offered Victoria a hand and she took it. He helped her up just in time because Loki was charging up his scepter.

"Look out!" screamed Victoria.

Captain America shoved Victoria aside and blocked Loki's attack with his shield.

Captain and Loki both charged at each other and were met with hand to hand combat.

Victoria took refuge behind a stone pillar and watched the fights scene.

"This can't be happening," she mumbled.

The fight continued until a huge aircraft came from above. A woman's voice erupted from the PA system.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down," said the voice. The guns on the craft took aim at him.

Loki took fire at the aircraft with his scepter but the aircraft easily dodged the attack.

"I guess the cavalry is here," said Victoria.

She dared to peek and saw that Loki and Captain America were fighting again.

Victoria then looked up at the aircraft. She did what she thought to do. She ran.

She ran back to the museum. She made it as far as the stairs before Loki blocked her path.

"Going somewhere darling?" he asked.

"What the hell?" asked Victoria.

She looked behind her and Captain America wasn't fighting Loki anymore. He had somehow managed to get away from the Captain and now he was standing within an arms' reach of Victoria.

"How did you do that?" asked Victoria.

Loki descended the stairs while Victoria backed away from the God of Mischief.

"I said you were going to pay for leaving your mark on me," said Loki, showing her the blood stained leather on his arm.

"Don't you have anything else better to do?" asked Victoria.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" asked Victoria.

Loki grabbed Victoria by the neck, lifting her off the stairs.

"I'm going to be a king," he said to her.

"Oh My God, you really are insane," said Victoria. She struggled against Loki's grasp.

"You better watch how you talk to your future ruler," said Loki.

"No one rules over me. I'm my own person," said Victoria.

Then Victoria screamed gaining Captain's attention.

"Loki! Let her go!" yelled Captain America.

He ran over to the two on the steps.

Loki let down Victoria spinning her around to face Captain America. His arms were around her body, entrapping her so she couldn't move.

_This guy has a serious case of grab hands, _thought Victoria.

The aircraft circled back around and aimed its' guns right at Victoria and Loki.

Music came over the PA system distracting Victoria, Loki and Captain America.

Both the Captain and Loki didn't know what was going on. They had never heard music like that before.

Victoria smiled.

"I know that song," she said.

Next thing anyone knew Iron Man descended on the scene with his usual flare.

"Did I miss the party?" he asked.

"Um what party?" asked the Captain.

Iron Man looked from the Captain to Loki.

He charged up his weapons aiming them right at the God of Mischief.

"Make a move reindeer games," said Iron Man.

"You strike me and you'll hit the girl first," said Loki.

"One casualty is nothing," said Iron Man.

"What?" asked Victoria in a rage.

"Sorry miss, but your sacrifice will mean something much more than you realize," said Iron Man.

"Mr. Stark surely you're not serious," said the Captain.

"As serious as the flu," said Iron Man.

"This has all been quite lovely," said Loki.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a schedule to keep," said Loki and he started to walk down the stairs dragging Victoria with him.

"You're not going anywhere until you let Victoria go," said Iron Man.

"You know my name?" asked Victoria.

"I do my research," said Iron Man.

"Victoria," said Loki.

"What a gorgeous name," said Loki. He rubbed against her cheek and Victoria closed her eyes in disgust. When she opened her eyes, she saw the mark on his arm that she had previously left. She then had an idea.

"You heard him. Time to let go Loki," said Victoria.

She elbowed him hard in the ribs, but instead her elbow met armor. She clenched her teeth in pain.

"Not the brightest of the bunch are you?" asked Loki.

"Maybe not, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," said Victoria.

Victoria jammed her hand on Loki's wound hard until he cried out in pain.

"Miss please," said the Captain.

Victoria looked from the Captain back to Iron Man.

"You know, you could have your usefulness," said Loki. He spun Victoria around so she was facing him. She gasped.

He aimed to tap her on her heart with his scepter.

"Not this time freak," said Victoria.

She kneed him in the groin and jumped to the side letting Iron Man and Captain America take him down.

Iron Man raised his arm cannon at Loki.

"You have a choice. You can come peacefully or in pieces," said Iron Man.

Loki made his armor fade out and he was back in his usual attire. He lifted his hands in surrender.

"Good move," said Iron Man.

Victoria smiled while standing up.

"I knew you wouldn't let me die," she said to Iron Man.

All three men looked at her.

"Yeah I know. I'm pretty sure I look a wreck," said Victoria.

She was putting up a front to hide the hurt.

"Captain can you make sure she's safe?" asked Iron Man.

Captain put his arms around Victoria in a hugging embrace, leading her to safety.

Victoria clung to the hero.

"Let's go find your parents," said Captain.

"Okay," said Victoria in a whimpering voice.

She glanced one more time at Loki.

She then flicked him off.

"She's got fire. I like fire," said Loki.

"Play with fire and you get burned," said Iron Man.

He shackled Lokis' hands behind his back and started to lead him to the air craft that had landed in the courtyard.

Victoria stopped and looked back at Loki.

She stepped away from Captain America and walked over to the God.

She stood in front of him looking him up and down in absolute disgust.

Loki smiled sweetly at her.

"Something you'd like to get off your mind sweetheart?" he asked.

Victoria smiled.

"Yes," she said.

She brought her hand down and smacked him across the face and it was hard.

Loki stumbled back a little bit.

"That was for the old man," said Victoria.

Loki grinned back at the girl and she hit him again on the other cheek.

"And that was for me," said Victoria.

Loki looked at Iron Man.

"I like her," he said.

"Get in the craft," said Iron Man. He shoved Loki in and waited for the Captain to come.

"That poor girl," said Iron Man. He felt for her.

Victoria turned on her heel. She made her way back over to the Captain who was standing with someone that Victoria recognized instantly.

"Dad!" she yelled.

She ran over to him and he greeted her with a hug.

"Oh my baby; are you okay?! I couldn't find you in all the chaos. I've never been so worried in my life. You have blood on your dress," said her dad.

"I'm alright. I'm okay. The bloods not mine. I just want to get out of here," said Victoria. She didn't let go of her father.

"Can we go home now?" asked Victoria. She now had tears in her eyes. She was finally letting it all go.

"Yes we can. I booked a flight for tomorrow morning and we'll be home in less than a day," said her dad.

He took her hand and escorted her to a waiting car.

Victoria didn't look back on that night. All she wanted to do was to get back to New York City and forget all that happened in Germany.

At least she could go back to New York and feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!**

**This was only supposed to be a one shot story, but you guys are totally awesome, that I am going to continue with this story. You guys inspired me! Also please be gentle with me, this is my first Avengers fanfic and I want it to be as perfect as I can get it!**

Victoria had been trying to put the past behind her. She couldn't believe she had survived such a horror show in Germany.

It was only one week since the Germany incident and since then Victoria had woken up almost every night in a cold sweat screaming.

She had vivid images of Loki almost killing her. What if it hadn't ended the way it had? What if the God of Mischief of Lies had managed to kill her? She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Get the hell out of my head," she said to herself.

She settled back down on her bed and cuddled with her teddy bear. She cuddled up and had somehow managed to get back to sleep.

The next day, Victoria was out and about the city, just shopping for some new school clothes and had also bought some books. She loved to read when she had time. While walking past a huge glass window, she caught her reflection.

He long black hair flowed down her back and swayed in the wind. Her mid length white dress flowed with it. She sighed. She never did like wearing any other color besides white because white meant purity. It was her trade mark color.

She continued walking in her ballet flats. She would never wear high heels while walking about the city. Today everyone was out. It was a gorgeous day and it was a Friday.

Victoria was never happier to be out of Germany and back in New York City. The city itself was never the same after 9/11.

She walked past the huge memorial, her hand touching the gorgeous marble stone.

Since she had been back, she was trying to get back to her normal routine. Her father had returned to work and she was mostly hanging out with Sissy.

Sissy had taken the day to visit her grandmother who lived in the suburbs of New York.

Victoria sighed while she sat alone at a table eating her salad she had ordered.

She took small bites. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"God damn it," she mumbled wiping the tears away from her eyes.

She just couldn't let go of those God awful memories that plagued her.

"Maybe I should see a therapist or something. Stupid PTSD," she said to herself.

It was two hours later when Victoria was reading one of her books at the same table. She did finish her salad but it took time.

All of a sudden, her and along with many others heard some loud roaring coming from above. A huge figure in the sky blocked out of the sun.

Everyone looked up at a huge alien life form flying over the city releasing other aliens onto the streets.

Within seconds the street became a war zone and everyone were running for their lives.

"What the hell is this now?" asked Victoria.

She left her purse and book and started running with the other New Yorkers down the street.

She didn't know where she was going; all she did was following the crowd. She had never run so fast in all of her life.

She took refuge in an alley.

She hid behind a dumpster, gasping for air.

"An alien invasion?" she asked to herself.

She looked up and saw more and more aliens descending downwards. Victoria knew they had to have come from somewhere.

Slowly she peeked out from her hiding spot. She looked up and saw a ray of light that was acting as a doorway, a portal, to another world and that's where the aliens were originating from.

Victoria walked onto the street and glanced all the way upwards towards the light.

The beam of light was coming from Stark Tower.

"I'm so going to regret this," said Victoria shaking her head. She had to know what was going on.

She started running towards the Tower.

She made sure to stay out of sight as often as she could. These aliens didn't look friendly and she was sure they didn't speak English.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. Everyone else runs away from the danger, but no not me. I run towards it," said Victoria.

She was two blocks away from the tower, and she booked it as fast as she could go.

She wasn't even noticed by these intruders.

Victoria almost smashed into the glass doors, but thankfully she stopped just in time. She tugged at the door and ran inside.

The first thing she did was get to the elevator.

She needed answers and she knew Tony had them.

He had helped save her life. This was one other man she knew she could trust.

"Tony you better be here," said Victoria.

She hit the elevator button for the top floor.

She glanced to her right and saw her reflection. Her face was covered in dust and her dress was ripped showing off more of her thighs than she cared to show off.

"Well this is going in the trash when I get home," said Victoria.

The door dinged and opened.

Victoria looked forward and stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello?" she called.

"Anyone home?" she asked. She entered the big living room and gasped at who greeted her.

"Well hello again," said a familiar voice.

"Oh my God," said Victoria. She stumbled over her own feet while trying to back away from the man who greeted her.

"Loki," whispered Victoria. It was her worst nightmare came true. He was here in front of her.

Victoria eyed the elevator and made a desperate attempt to get away.

Before she could get to the door, Loki sent a flash of light from his staff to the elevator. Sparks flew from the elevator control panel. The doors would not open now. The sparks sent Victoria backwards onto the marble floor.

"Shit," she said.

Victoria was officially a hostage in the Stark Tower.

"You bastard," said Victoria standing up glaring daggers at Loki.

Loki eyed the teenage girl.

"I haven't forgotten the slaps you gave me. No other girl has had the stomach to strike me, but you. No you're different. Something is off about you," said Loki.

He looked at her, gazing deep in her eyes. Victoria's legs were about to give out from fright. She didn't know how much longer she could put up this façade.

"You look the same as you did the last time I saw you," said Loki. He eyed her up and down and frowned.

"Although I do miss the blood. The color red would look so much nicer on you than white," said Loki.

"Saying the guy who looks like a walking piece of mold," said Victoria with a snap of her mouth.

Loki made his way to slap her, but held himself back.

"I don't suppose another slap would do you any good. You've got a mouth on you and you know how to use it," said Loki.

Victoria just stood frozen on the spot. She looked at Loki while her body was trembling at the spot.

He was in his leather armor and he looked menacing as hell.

"What are you even doing here Loki? Haven't you tortured and killed enough people?" asked Victoria.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Loki.

"I never killed anyone," said Victoria. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Loki slowly came closer to Victoria. She whimpered in fear but tried to cover it up. Loki heard her.

He brought his scepter near her cut on her cheek. She whimpered again as the cold steel slithered, tickling her skin.

Victoria had tried to hide the mark with cover up, but it was still visible beneath the makeup.

"I'd rather if history didn't repeat itself," whispered Victoria shakily.

"The Chitauri are here and they are conquering your beloved Earth you silly little Midgardian girl," said Loki looking outside.

Victoria dared to look at Loki straight in the eyes. She looked back at the sky and watched as more aliens made their way through the portal.

"There's nothing you can do," said Loki looking back at her.

He stood over her looking down into her eyes.

"I'm just another human victim in this aren't I?" asked Victoria.

She looked out the window and saw the ray of light keeping the portal open.

"So that's what is bringing them here," said Victoria looking at the machine on the rooftop. She stepped closer to the window.

"The shield is impenetrable," said Loki.

"I'm not looking to get involved in this," said Victoria.

Loki snuck up behind her and put his staff at her throat, once again trapping her against him. Victoria gasped.

"Oh you stupid Midgardian girl; you are already involved in this," said Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria stood as still as the statue of liberty in the harbor of New York.

"Midgardian?" she asked Loki, daring to glance behind her at the demon currently holding her captive.

"What kind of language are you speaking?" asked Victoria, who was trying to get Loki to let her go.

"You seem like a smart girl. You figure it out," whispered Loki.

"She may be smart, but I guarantee you I'm smarter," said a male voice from the second story stairs.

Loki turned with such force, Victoria grunted.

He forced Victoria to stare at the man descending the stairs.

"Mr. Stark I presume?" asked Loki.

"That's right. And if I remember correctly, I didn't invite you into my humble home," said Tony.

He then saw Victoria.

"Miss Winters. It's nice to see you again," said Tony.

"Likewise," said Victoria.

Loki chuckled in Victoria's ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"You can let the girl go. I'm not going to try to save her," said Tony.

Loki cocked his head to the right in confusion.

"Better brace yourself" said Loki.

"What?" asked Victoria.

Loki actually tossed Victoria onto the couch, almost breaking it.

Victoria landed on the couch with a thud.

"I said to let her go, not to toss her in the air," said Tony.

"Is that all your going to do? Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," said Loki.

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you," said Tony.

"You should have left your armor on for that," said Loki pointing his staff at Tony.

"Yeah it's seen a bit of mileage and you have the glow stick of destiny," said Tony.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Tony.

"Stalling me won't change anything," said Loki.

"No no no threatening," said Tony.

"No drink you sure? I'm having one," said Tony. He poured a glass of bourbon for himself.

"The Chitauri are already here, laying waste to your beloved city. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" asked Loki.

"The Avengers," said Tony.

Loki looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"It's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team, Earths mightiest heroes' type thing," said Tony.

"Yes I've met them," said Loki

"If they're anything like me, I'm sure that's a meeting they could have avoided," said Victoria. She struggled to stand up. She used the couch to balance herself upwards.

"Be silent," said Loki. He shot a blast off to the couch that Victoria was leaning on. This time it blasted into pieces.

Victoria took refuge behind the chair just in time. She gasped.

"The adults are talking right now," said Loki.

"But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them," said Tony.

Loki looked pleased with himself.

"That was the plan," he said.

"Not a great plan. You see, when they come, and they will, they'll come for you," said Tony.

Loki puffed out his chest.

"I have an army," he said

"We have a Hulk," quipped Tony

Loki looked surprised.

"I thought the beast had wandered off," he said.

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army will kill and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it," he said.

He took a sip from his alcohol.

Loki was pissed.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you," said Loki.

He raised his staff while charging it and pinned it on Tony's heart. It rang with a metal clang.

Nothing happened.

Loki was stunned.

He did the same action and got the same result.

"This usually works," he said.

"Well you know performance issues; it's not uncommon. One out of five," said Tony.

Loki grabbed Tony by the mouth and threw him near the window.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Victoria.

She raised a vase and smashed it over Loki's shoulder blades, but instead it went right through him.

"What the fuck?" asked Victoria.

The image of Loki disappeared before her eyes.

"Nice trick don't you think?" asked Loki from behind Victoria.

Victoria ducked just in time to miss Loki's hand aiming for her head.

Victoria stood up and turned quickly.

"Great. I'll add magician to the list of things you are," said Victoria.

"That's not all i can do," said Loki turning back to Tony.

"You underestimate me too," said Victoria.

She once again lifted the vase over her head and she smashed the vase over Loki's right shoulder blade. This time she got the real person.

He was a little fazed but recovered from her blow.

"Oh shit," she said.

Loki turned his attention off of Tony and concentrated on the girl.

Victoria ran behind the bar, grabbing every glass she could find and threw it at Loki. Some smashed some of the glasses on his armor, but others flew by him. She kept throwing the dish wear.

Loki made his way behind the counter. He advanced on Victoria but Victoria grabbed a glass pitcher filled with the alcohol that Tony had previously poured. She poured the liquid over Loki.

"It's gives you a nice touch, don't you think?" asked Victoria.

"A part of me thinks I should have ended you in Stuttgart," said Loki.

"Well, I thank you for letting me live," said Victoria bowing politely. She jumped over the marble counter and rushed to Tony.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Behind you!" yelled Tony. Victoria saw Loki's shadow on her right and she rolled to the left just in time to miss a stabbing wound from Loki's staff.

"You never give up do you?" asked Victoria.

"Surrender isn't in my nature," said Loki.

"Ditto," said Victoria with an amusing smile

_Distract him, _thought Victoria.

"Isn't this something?" asked Victoria. She stood up and started to walk around Loki.

"You're a god from another world fighting a human teenage girl, who has never been in a fight in her life, and yet he can't even manage to kill her. He summons others to do his dirty work for him. How fucked up is he anyway?" asked Victoria.

She was baiting him. She saw Tony in the corner of her eye, summoning his suit, but it felt like it was taking too long.

"You know as much as I do, I could easily kill you. I leave you alive because you're somewhat of an entertainment for me," said Loki breaking her train of thought.

"If you want entertainment, I heard some movies are playing down the street from here, unless your alien race has destroyed the cinema," said Victoria.

"Your entertainment is about to run out," said Loki. He started walking towards her. He didn't look to happy. IN fact he looked even more pissed off than usual.

Victoria backed away from him and listened as he continued to talk.

"That elderly fellow in Germany wasn't anything compared what I have planned for you. I plan to kill you slowly, intimately, in every way you fear. And then I'll split your skull in half!" he yelled at her.

He now had Victoria trapped against a counter. Victoria looked down. She grabbed a small silver object off it and clicked it open.

A dancing flame was all that stood between her and Loki.

"I know you're not from around here but do you know what happens when an alcoholic beverage meets flame?" asked Victoria.

Loki did know and he didn't come any closer. He actually backed away, allowing Victoria away from the counter.

"Good boy. Now put the staff down," said Victoria.

Loki didn't oblige her.

"I'm sorry. Did you suddenly become deaf in the last few seconds? I'm tired of fucking around, so either put the staff down or kiss your ass goodbye," said Victoria. She had an angry look on her eyes. The fire reflection danced in her blue eyes.

Loki smiled devishly at her.

"Clever girl," said Loki. He didn't put the scepter down.

"Fine then," she said.

Victoria made her way towards Loki to set him on fire, but a sudden blast in the glass sent her and Loki tumbling to the floor.

The lighter flew out of her hand and she lost her advantage.

An object flew around the room and then landed in someone's hand near the window.

"Oh, what the hell was that?" asked Victoria. She squinted her eyes to see what had happened and what had broken the glass window.

"Loki enough is enough. This is madness," said a booming voice from the window.

Victoria looked up and saw a huge tall man, with long blonde hair and a flowing red cape. In his hand he held a hammer.

"It's nice to see you too Thor," said Loki chuckling.

Victoria groaned.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me," she said. She put her hand over her head as she stood up to meet Loki's brother, and he didn't look too pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl in the White Gown**

Victoria stumbled towards a standing position looking at the God of Thunder who stood before her. His hammer had almost smashed her face in.

"Just fucking great," she mumbled while getting her balance. She looked from Thor to Tony.

Tony finally got his Iron Man suit on, but flew off to help the other Avengers fight the rest of the alien invaders.

"It looks like you'll be safe now Victoria," said Iron Man and he flew away out the window that Thor had come through.

"Yeah that's fine. Leave me with these two. Lucky me," said Victoria sarcastically.

Victoria looked at Thor and their blue eyes clashed together.

"So you're Thor. Nice to meet you under the circumstances," she said groaning in pain.

She didn't put her hand out to shake his.

Thor stomped over to her in large strides and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted up so she was dangling in mid air. Victoria put her hands on Thor's struggling to breathe.

"What are you doing?" she choked out.

"Did my eyes deceive me or were you really going to set my brother on fire?" asked Thor.

"The entire city is crumbling and you ask me that?" gasped Victoria.

She started to cough.

"Oxygen becoming an issue," she gasped aloud. She was beginning to see stars.

Thor set her down but didn't let go.

"Loki may be trouble, but he is of Asgard and will face Asgardian punishment," said Thor.

"Isn't death good enough?" asked Victoria.

Thor glared at her. She saw a small vein throbbing above his eyebrow.

"Okay I'm shutting up now," said Victoria in a panic. She was pushing the limit as it was.

"Oh dear Thor; always the hero," said Loki who was also standing up and his scepter was aimed right at Thor and Victoria.

Both Thor and Victoria froze and didn't move.

Thor moved Victoria so he stood in front of her, shielding her. Victoria widened her eyes to see how tall Thor really was compared to her.

His huge arms were twice the size of her legs. She ducked behind him, being careful not to step on his red cape.

"Brother, let the girl go. She's innocent. She doesn't have to die," said Thor.

He was trying to reason with his brother.

"I'm not your brother. Why do I have to keep repeating that to you?" asked Loki. He was getting agitated.

"You are, no matter what circumstances we are under; are family," said Thor.

"Do you think bringing up family is going to keep you or her alive?" asked Loki.

"No," mumbled Victoria answering his question. Loki heard her.

"No indeed," said Loki.

In a flash there was a blue light coming towards them.

Thor grabbed Victoria and used his body to shield her from the blast.

His muscles cushioned her fall.

Victoria looked back at Loki who was advancing towards them with an angry look plastered on his face.

She then looked back to look at Thor.

"Is he always this charming?" asked Victoria after Thor landed on top of her.

"Get up and run," said Thor.

He lifted her up quickly just in time to miss another blue flash.

Victoria was tossed towards the broken elevator.

"But," asked Victoria looking at Thor with pleading eyes.

"I said run!" yelled Thor in a deep voice. He swung his hammer and met Loki in battle.

Debris flew everywhere from the blast from the two magical items.

"How noble of you Thor; playing the hero," taunted Loki.

"You have no right to do this to the world I love," said Thor.

Loki got the upper hand when he kicked Thor behind the knee.

Thor kneeled down in pain. Loki placed the scepter above his head.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll take her and make her suffer a pain worse than death. And maybe I'll take that beloved Jane of yours as well," growled Loki.

Thor raised himself up, hitting Loki in the jaw with his iron like fist.

Loki retaliated by doing a round house kick and smashed Thor into a wooden beam that was protruding from where the elevator had once been.

Victoria ducked out of the way when the wooden beam almost hit her.

"What are you still doing here? I said to get out of here!" yelled Thor. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the side.

Victoria looked left and right. She had nowhere to run. But then it hit her. If there was an elevator there had to be a pair of stairs to run down. It wasn't like Tony to have a backup plan or an escape route.

Victoria saw another glass door hidden behind the back counter of Tony's lair.

She ran to it, covering her head from where debris was still continuing to fall from the roof.

She slammed her body into the door and it opened revealing a hidden staircase.

Victoria took two to three steps at a time running for her life. She dared not look back.

She tripped a few times, but managed to keep on going downwards.

Just then a huge light erupted from above her, blocking the rest of the staircase with the remainder of the roof.

"Aah!" screamed Victoria, jumping backwards out of the way.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.

Victoria spun around and was met with Loki who was bleeding from his head.

Victoria was again trapped. She couldn't run up the stairs and she couldn't run down the stairs.

"Now what do you want?" asked Victoria; very well aware of the answer.

"You have been so much trouble to meet since our meeting in Germany and now I am ready to do what I should have done that night," said Loki.

"Oh really? And what may I ask is that?" asked Victoria.

He raised his scepter and Victoria screamed loudly.

She felt a searing pain in her stomach and looked down.

There in the middle of her stomach was the scepter.

Loki had stabbed her.

Victoria doubled over and grabbed the scepter with both her hands, wanting to pull it out. She looked from the scepter to Loki.

She gagged in pain.

She opened her mouth and blood spilled out. She spit it in Loki's face and then collapsed right there on the stairs.

_I guess the Avengers can't save everyone. Where is Thor?_ She thought.

Loki kneeled over her, admiring his work.

The red blood stained her white dress.

"There's that's better. I knew red was a better color on you than white," sneered Loki.

Victoria looked at him, not wanting to show him the pain on her face. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Why?" she asked him in a small voice. She looked into his gray eyes and didn't see anything. He was an empty shell with no remorse. How did this guy fall so far?

"Because you are such a pain in the ass," said Loki.

Victoria breathed steadily, looking at Loki.

"You know you didn't have to do this," she said.

She had very little breath left.

"You stupid little girl. You were the perfect example. And the only reason you lived this long was because I allowed it," said Loki, petting her black hair.

Victoria took her hand off the scepter and brushed her hand on Loki's cold cheek, leaving a thin trail of her blood behind.

"I forgive you," she choked.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Loki removed his staff from her stomach and admired the blood on the opposite end.

"I never asked for your forgiveness," he said. He stepped over her body and retreated downstairs to the road below to join his alien brethren.


End file.
